


[ART] and possibly i like the thrill of under me, you so quite new.

by AcreCalm



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanart, I have a lot of emotions regarding this sort of thing, Kneeling, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, That's probably not healthy, look the summary rhymes, minimalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcreCalm/pseuds/AcreCalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oral sex pencil sketch.<br/>Title from i like your body when it is with my body by e. e. cummings</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] and possibly i like the thrill of under me, you so quite new.




End file.
